


An Unexpected Discovery

by ThatFilmGraduate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Fuck' Gets Used A Lot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Casual Relationships to Monogamous Relationships, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious James Potter, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Oblivious Sirius Black, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilmGraduate/pseuds/ThatFilmGraduate
Summary: Whilst getting down to business in what is supposed to be a little-used bathroom, James and Lily accidentally become witnesses to an unexpected love confession between two of their best friends.James/Lily, Remus/ Sirius. Modern/Non-Magical AU.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	An Unexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these HP characters or settings. Nor do I own the television show / comic mentioned in the story.
> 
> Written: August 2020  
> Edited: August 2020

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were known for throwing the most lavish summer parties.

Every August, when the weather was cooling down but it was still hot enough for a nice barbecue and a few cold drinks by the pool, the Potter Estate played host to the most wonderful get-togethers and the Potters would hold a gathering for no other reason than they wanted to finish the hot season on a high, and everyone (friends, family, neighbours, strangers – **everyone** ) was invited.

James Potter is currently sitting in the backyard with the four most important people at the party: his fiancée, Lily Evans; his brother-in-soul, Sirius Black; and his best mates, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

At present, he is sitting on the porch swing with his girlfriend snuggled into his side, a beer in his hand and his hazel eyes attached to the pale hand on his thigh which is resting dangerously close to his crotch; Sirius and Peter are arguing about The Umbrella Academy and which Hargreeves sibling has the best ability (Sirius is all for Allison and her Rumours but Peter is determined that Klaus with his power to speak with the beyond is the best – James personally thinks that Five's power is the best, but whatever); and Remus is in the kitchen getting snacks and speaking with some of the other guests (you know, for an introvert, he really is quite social once he gets a few whiskys in him).

Lily's hand squeezes his thigh lightly before she stands up suddenly. James raises a curious eyebrow, but she says nothing. She just takes his beer from his hand and places it on the table before she holds out a hand and demands:

"Come with me."

James nods mutely and stands up, taking her hand and following her without hesitation. As they step into the house, he hears his friends:

"Oi! Where are you two goin'?" Peter calls after them.

"Where do you think they're going, Pete?" Sirius deadpans. "They're probably off to shag. Now don't change the subject just because you're losing. Listen, I love Klaus; he's a great mess, but Allison's power is far superior..."

James loses track of their voices as he steps into the busy kitchen. He doesn't know where Lily is taking him, but he isn't about to say no to whatever it is that his fiancée wants.

They walk through the house, passing Remus who is talking with a pretty woman by the buffet. James vaguely recognises her but he doesn't know where from. Aalia, from the Corner Shop? Or is her name Anita? Ah, it doesn't matter. He is dragged through various rooms, passing partygoers, not stopping to speak to anyone. He only speaks up when he and Lily start ascending the second staircase (because his bedroom is on the second floor, so why are they going past it?).

"Uh, Lil? Where are we going?"

Lily pauses on the step above and places a teasing cherry flavoured kiss on his lips. "Shh," she hushes. "Just come with me."

There is a mischievous spark in her eyes, one that sets his stomach aflutter and sends him spiraling into all kinds of madness, and he nods again, blindly following her until he finds himself in the second guest bathroom on the third floor. It is a rarely used bathroom, mainly because James and his parents both have an en suite in their bedrooms and also because it is up two flights of stairs, so people generally use the downstairs loo (also known as the first guest bathroom).

James wonders for a second why they are there but he is quickly clued in when his fiancée closes the door and pushes him up against it. She then proceeds to stick her tongue down his throat, and he has no more questions.

"Oh, this is what we're doing," he mumbles, wrapping one arm around her waist and shoving his free hand into her long ginger hair.

They kiss until their lips are tingling and their breathing is heavy. Then he feels it: a delicate hand on the front of his trousers, palming his half-hard cock through the material. He grunts and jerks his hips, knocking into her hand for more friction. Lily, the wonderful queen that she is, takes the hint and unbuttons his trousers before she shoves her hand in and grips him, stroking him confidently in the limited space.

Because he is a gentleman and he believes in give-and-take, James removes his hand from Lily's hair and runs it down the side of her body until he reaches the hem of her dress. He then lifts it and slides his hand into her knickers without preamble, moving his index and middle fingers to rub her clitoris in slow, concentric circles.

"Oh, fuck," she moans, dropping her head to his shoulder.

James grins (elated and a bit smug because there was a point that he believed Lily would never return his feelings, let alone allow him to touch her like this) and continues his ministrations until she is shaking. Lily pulls back suddenly, her emerald eyes bright and pupils wide. She doesn't need to say anything – her face says it all: she wants to shag, but James is hesitant – but only because they are in his childhood home and there is a party with who knows how many guests downstairs.

"We should go to my room," he suggests, because there is no chance of them being caught in there. (No one goes in his room, after all.)

"Too far away," she mumbles, trembling under his fingers. She removes her hand from his prick and hurriedly undoes his trousers, shoving them down his legs.

"But what if someone comes in?" he asks, watching as she removes her knickers and shoves them into her pocket (because her dress has pockets and she has shoved pretty much everything in them – she's very proud of the pockets, for whatever reason). "What if someone needs to use the toilet? Or – fuck, what if my mum comes in?"

"James, sweetheart, nobody is coming up to the third floor to take a piss," Lily says. "And your mum is tipsy on champagne. She won't make it up two flights of stairs."

This is quite reasonable, but still.

"Maybe," he replies.

His face must show his hesitancy because his fiancée huffs and pulls him over to the shower stall. She then steps in and drags him in with her, sliding the door shut behind them.

"There," she says. "If someone comes in, we can hide."

James glances around the stall. It is very spacious and the glass is translucent, gleaming due to lack of use and thorough housecleaners. The stall itself is situated in the far corner of the room, meaning that if someone does walk in, they will have to walk into the room fully before he and Lily are seen, which will give them ample time to make themselves presentable.

In short, it is good enough for him, so he nods and pushes Lily against the wall, capturing her lips with his own once again. Lily responds eagerly and quickly shoves his underwear down. She then lifts her dress and wraps a leg around his hip, urging him to do something.

"Wait, I don't have a condom," he says, grimacing because his cock is about ready to explode and he really doesn't want to stop now.

"It's fine, I'm on the pill," she says, pulling his lips back to hers and jutting her hips.

James kisses her eagerly and lifts her up, pressing her against the wall as his hands hold her thighs. Lily wraps both of her legs around his waist, moving an arm around his neck and placing her free hand on his shoulder for leverage, and then juts her hips again and his cock runs over her cunt. There is no time for foreplay or slow seductions. They are not at the flat. They do not have the time. They have to fuck or get out of the bathroom.

James gets into position and thrusts into her warm heat in one go.

"Fuck," they breathe, hazel eyes burning into emerald. They barely take a second to adjust to the new (but not new) intimacy before she clenches around him and he swirls his hips, setting a steady pace, moving in and out of her with ease.

This is what he loves more than anything: the look in her eyes as he moves in her; the overwhelming love and obvious passion in her stare, something he had never thought he would see. He shifts and changes the angle so that he can rub against her clit. It seems to work as she closes her eyes and her head falls back against the wall with a soft thud.

"Oh, fuck," she moans, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. "Just like that. Faster."

James grins smugly and quickens his pace, pounding into her with abandon, grunting with effort and relishing in the desperate sounds coming from her mouth.

Then he hears it: the sound of the bathroom door opening and then slamming shut, and he freezes.

"Fuck!" a voice growls, then there is the sound of a boot kicking something.

James can't move, can't breathe, can't seem to understand basic human functions. His eyes are wide behind his glasses as he stares at his fiancée — his fiancée who looks more amused than horrified, which he doesn't understand because the possibility of being caught (by anyone) is fucking horrifying. But he is pretty sure that his fiancée has a thing for exhibitionism, so he isn't completely shocked by her reaction.

"Shit," he mouths. "What do we do?"

Lily grins and shrugs carelessly, her body beginning to shake with unreleased laughter, the movement causing her to tighten around his cock in the most wonderful way. James bites back a moan at the new feeling and Lily shoves her hand in her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Fuck," the voice says again, but it seems calmer now and James instantly recognises it: Sirius. "What the actual fuck are you doing, Black? Why can't you just be normal for once? Why can't you just be cool, eh?"

James frowns and glances at the glass in confusion.

He is used to Sirius talking to himself (his brother can be absolutely batshit crazy when the mood takes him) but he is not used to such self-abuse. He wants to step out and ask what's wrong, but he can't because he is currently balls deep in his fiancée and he'd really rather not have the embarrassment of being caught hanging over him. He can only imagine the ribbing he'd get.

"It's Sirius," he informs Lily quietly.

"I know," Lily replies, like it is obvious. Which, to be fair, it is. Sirius has quite a distinct voice, after all – low and posh and soothing. He is also one of her best friends and they are very close.

"Should we stop?" James asks, unsure. He is still rock hard, despite the interruption, and her satiny walls clenching around him is not doing anything to help the situation. But he doesn't feel comfortable fucking whilst his brother has a breakdown merely a metre away.

"Don't you dare!" she hisses. "I was almost there. Just wait, he'll fuck off in a second."

James nods and tries to keep his hips still. His eyes shift to the mirror hanging up on the wall opposite the shower. He can see Sirius in it, despite the fogged glass, and he watches as his brother frowns at himself in the mirror above the sinks.

"Right," Sirius says to himself. "Here's what: you're going to stop being a little bitch and you're going to go outside and act like nothing's the matter because Moony can flirt with whomever he wants and so can you, got it?"

James frowns and remembers walking past Remus in the dining room. He wonders: was his best mate flirting with the pretty woman by the buffet? He didn't think so, but then Remus can be a charming bastard without meaning to, so maybe he was?

James glances at Lily and they share a look, one of sadness for their friend who is desperately in love and unable to say so because Remus, as far as any of them know, is into women. Though, Remus has never exactly been an open book, so it's not impossible that he fancies men as well.

There's a sudden knock at the door and then it opens, "Oh, sorry, I—Sirius?"

Hazel eyes snap back to the mirror at the sound of another familiar voice and he sees Remus standing in the doorway with hazy eyes and a lazy grin. He watches as Sirius turns and leans back against the sink, all long-legged grace and casual elegance. (James envies him sometimes.)

"Hi, Moony," Sirius greets, but it sounds weird – nervous, maybe?

"Sirius," Remus says, and James doesn't have to see him to know that he is grinning. He can hear it in the other man's voice. "What are you doing up here? The party's downstairs."

"I could ask you the same thing," Sirius retorts.

"I was looking for you, as it happens," Remus reveals.

"Were you now?" Sirius replies coolly.

Remus frowns at his tone and nods, "Yes."

They stare at each other for a second and James wonders what it means, then Remus enters the room fully and closes the door behind himself, leaning against it and studying Sirius with eyes more sober than they were a second ago.

James considers pulling out of his girlfriend and setting her down because he doesn't think his friends are going to leave anytime soon and he doesn't know how long he can keep holding Lily up when most of his blood is stored in one particular place, but Lily must be able to read his mind because she tightens her legs around his waist and glares at him, as if warning him not to do what he is thinking.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks, after a long moment of silence.

"Nothing's wrong," Sirius replies immediately.

"Well, something's wrong," Remus responds. "So you may as well tell me."

Sirius says nothing for a long moment, as if sizing his options up, and then, as if he can't hold it in any longer, he says: "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This," Sirius says, gesturing between them. "Us. The sneaking around. The lying. The pretending. The friends-with-benefits bullshit! All of it. I can't do it anymore!"

James snaps his head to stare at his friends in the mirror.

Did Sirius just say... No. That's not right. It can't be, because he would have known. He would have known if his best friend and his brother-in-soul were getting off together. He would have seen it. He can be dense sometimes but neither Sirius nor Remus could keep something like that from him... could they?

"You want to stop?" Remus asks, shoving his hands into his pockets automatically.

The action is familiar; a defense mechanism of his, one that stops his hands from fidgeting whenever he feels nervous or vulnerable or unsure. It also stops him from crossing his arms, allows him to feel safe and build a barrier without building a physical barrier.

"No," Sirius sighs.

Remus frowns, confused. "But... you don't want to carry on?"

Sirius nods, "Right."

Remus's confused frown does not abate, and he asks, "Well... what do you want, then?"

Sirius takes a long second to answer, his grey eyes tracing over Remus carefully, like it is the last time he will ever see him, before he says, "You. I just want you."

"You have me," Remus says, removing his right hand from his pocket and taking hold of Sirius's left.

"No, I mean." Sirius sighs and pulls his hand back. "I want all of you."

Remus frowns, looking genuinely confused, and says, "I don't think I understand."

Sirius growls and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fuck, Remus, I fucking love you, you dense git! And I want all of you – not just my mate Moony or my fuck buddy Remus. I want... everything."

Remus – for whatever reason – actually looks shocked at this revelation, like he doesn't know how head-over-heels Sirius is for him. Maybe he doesn't. Remus has some serious self-esteem issues, after all. He doesn't seem to understand or realise just how important he is to everyone around him. Maybe he really didn't know how Sirius felt about him, was completely and utterly oblivious to it all, blissful in his ignorance, but he certainly knows now.

"I love you, Moony, and I want this – us – for real. No more sneaking around. No more lying. No more secrets or pretending we're just friends. I just want this – me and you, together. Properly."

Remus swallows and takes a second to absorb it all before he says, "You love me?"

Sirius sighs, defeated, and slumps back against the sink. "Yes," he says. "And I understand if you don't feel the same. I know you like messing around, and if that's all this is, then fine. I can accept that. But I can't keep doing it. I can't have you but not have you."

"Sirius..."

"And I know that I don't deserve you," Sirius continues. "You deserve... the whole fucking galaxy. And I'm a fucking mess. I'm emotional and rude and arrogant and I can be a right tosser, so I understand if you don't want anything more with me, but I—"

"You're not," Remus interrupts, moving from the door to take both of Sirius's hands in his own. "I mean, you are a mess. And you are emotional and rude and arrogant – and yes, you can be a bit of a prick. But you're also kind and amazing and you make me feel invincible. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? I mean, I'm a mess too but you still love me – for whatever insane reason."

James feels a bit guilty for watching them confront their feelings for each other without their permission. He feels like he is intruding on a private moment, and he technically is. He doesn't like it, but he's in too deep. He can't exactly waltz out of the shower stall now, can he? No, he can't. So he will just suffer in silence.

"What are you saying?" Sirius asks, because he also has some serious self-esteem issues. (Or maybe they are trust issues, from his biological family...)

"Jesus," Remus grins. "You say I'm dense but fuck... I love you too, you ignorant shit."

Sirius's face lights up with hope and he grins, "You what?"

"I love you too," Remus repeats, leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on Sirius's lips. When he pulls back, they are both grinning stupidly at each other.

"Awww," Lily coos quietly, and even James wants to say something. But he doesn't, because his friends can absolutely not find him with his dick in his girlfriend, listening in as they confess their love for one another.

"Of course I want us for real," Remus adds. "I've wanted you since we were fifteen years old. I just didn't know you wanted more, too."

"Fuck," Sirius grins.

"So... wanna get monogamous with me?" Remus asks.

"What a dumb fucking question," Sirius replies, wrapping his arms around Remus's neck and pulling him in for a full-on snog.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Lily whispers.

"Yeah," James agrees, his arms starting to ache from holding their position for so long and his dick starting to hurt from the constant flow of blood but no action or release. "But I wish they would just leave already."

That's when he hears the bathroom lock click into place – something he wishes he'd done before he allowed his fiancée to pull him into the shower stall.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asks.

Remus turns back to him and the expression on his face is undeniable: mischief is afoot.

"Well," he says, moving them so that Sirius is leaning back against the far wall. His hands untuck Sirius's shirt and find their way to the skin underneath. "We just confessed our love for each other and agreed to shag only each other for the foreseeable. I was thinking that we could, you know, celebrate this new step in our relationship... but I didn't really want anyone to bother us."

"See?" James hisses, because he said that someone might come up and he was right.

Lily clenches around him in retaliation and he grunts.

"See, Moony, this is why I love you," Sirius says fondly. "Because you're full of brilliant fucking ideas."

Then, because they are against the far wall, James can see them without aid of the mirror and he watches as they come together: lips locked and hands roaming; his best friend pushing his brother up against the wall, a leg between the other's thighs, hips moving with intent.

James turns back to Lily and asks, "What are we supposed to do now?"

It is a fair question, he thinks.

"Fuck quietly?" Lily suggests.

"My brother is literally two metres away," James replies – he is NOT going to fuck with his brother and his best mate in the same room. There are some lines that should not be crossed and he's pretty sure he's already kind of crossed one.

"Yes, and he's about to get some," Lily points out. "I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Fuck me," Sirius breathes, one hand tangled in Remus's hair, the other shoved down the back of Remus's jeans, groping his arse as Remus bruises his neck.

"Maybe later," Remus mutters before he pulls back and sinks to his knees, "For now, I'd rather suck you."

James glances at them again because he has never heard such filth from his best mate's mouth.

Remus is usually quite reserved, willing join in on their banter but never explicit himself. It is weird, hearing and seeing this side of him. As is the image ahead of him: Remus and Sirius snogging vigorously. It is strange, mostly because they are his best mates but also because he has never seen them look so... happy.

It is then that Sirius, head back against the wall, hands tangled into Remus's hair as the other man unbuckles his belt, turns his head and finally sees them.

It all happens very fast: "AAAAAHHH!" Sirius screams – and it is not very manly. "AAARRGGHHH!" James screams in return – and it **is** very manly, thank you very much. Remus jolts back and stares at Sirius in confusion before he turns to see James and Lily, then a fierce blush takes over as he tries to straighten himself up. Lily winces at the screaming and then stares at James like he is a nutter before she offers the other occupants of the room a sheepish smile. Sirius zips himself up and glares at them. James, miraculously, is still deep inside his girlfriend and his erection has not wilted. (He ought to give himself more credit for his stamina because damn.)

"James!" Sirius growls, glaring at him (but it really holds no weight when his cheeks are flushed and his hair is in disarray). "What the fuck?!"

"Me what the fuck?" James retorts. "You what the fuck?! You and Moony have been shagging for who knows how long and you didn't tell me?"

Remus stands up and runs a nervous hand through his hair. Sirius glances at the other man before he takes Remus's hand in his own and says, "I didn't... I mean, we weren't sure—"

"Sirius, they heard," Remus mutters, ears almost scarlet from embarrassment.

"Right," Sirius nods before he turns back to James and says, "Well. I love him. And we're together. Officially."

James, although a bit pissed off that his friends have been keeping a secret (but more pissed off with the fact that he _didn't know_ ), is genuinely happy for his friends, so he says, "Good. It's about time. I'm happy for you, mate. Both of you."

Sirius grins, like he wasn't sure if James would be okay with it (which is ridiculous, really, because Sirius is his brother and he will support him no matter what), and says, "Thanks, Prongs. I—"

"Hi, sorry," Lily says, "But can you two bro it out later? Just, well, I'm kind of losing it here, and Remus looks about ready to explode if he doesn't blow you soon, so..."

Remus doesn't dispute this; just runs a hand over his jaw.

"Right," James and Sirius say before Sirius adds, "We'll just... go, then. Have fun, you two."

"You too!" Lily calls.

Sirius grins salaciously and says, "Oh, we intend to." He then grabs Remus's hand, unlocks the door and drags the other man away, muttering something like, "Come on, my bedroom will be free."

Lily turns back to James and grins. "Now," she says, tightening her legs around him and jerking her hips. "Where were we?"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

Peter: "Where is everyone?"


End file.
